dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomboy
The Tomboy personality is a rough-and-tumble little ball of energy. She loves excitement, action, sports and generally having fun! She may lack the ladylike grace of other girls her age, but who cares? She's a modern girl who can be whoever she wants to be! Dialogue Chat *Hey, let's go jogging! Through the park, side-by-side, just the two of us! Sounds great, right? *Hmm, maybe I need to hit the gym... *Stop it, you'll make me blush! *Let's have some fun today! *Wah!! You surprised me! *Hmm? Did you just touch me...? *I really wanna eat something sweet! *Are you having fun there...? *Haha, that tickles! *I'm so hungry... Let's get some food~. Conversations * * * * * * * * Talk *That book looks really interesting! *Girlfriend, you're just too cute! *I bet tomorrow will be a super-sunny day too! *Where are you going? Is it a date?! *Is Player really kind to you? *Your outfit is amazing! So cute! *Player is awesome, you know~! *I want some snacks! Come on, let's go ask! *I want some new clothes~! *So hungry... Girlfriend, help me... *I bet tomorrow will be a super-sunny day too! Scenarios ?' * '? * ?' * '? * Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *Flying swings! It says the tighter the angle, the faster they go! We just have to ride them! *I wonder how fast the teacups spin if you really yank the handle... Let's try it! *Woah, a laser shooting gallery! There's a prize for getting the high score, too! We've gotta try it, Player! *Hmm? What's wrong kid, are you lost? Ahh, s-stop crying, please! It's okay, come on, let's go find your mommy. *That roller coaster is so tall! It must be super fast... I can't wait to ride it! *Haha! This house of mirrors is crazy! Stop pulling funny faces Player, you're killing me! *Come on, come on! We've gotta ride this one next! Let's go, Player! 'Fireworks Festival' *She looks amazing in that yukata~! I hope I can look like that one day... Ah, n-nothing! I didn't say anything! *All these people look amazing in their yukata. I just keep messing mine up... *Yay yay~... Hmm? Player? Where did you go...? Oh, there you are! Gimme your hand, I don't wanna get lost again! *Time to show off my amazing sniper skills at the shooting range... pow!* Look at that! Right on target! *Oww! I think a mosquito bit me... It's so itchy! Player, help me~! *Woah! BOOM, BANG, POW! Haha this is amazing! Look at that one! It's huge! BOOM! Haha... *They're so pretty... This is awesome, out here in the quiet, with only the sound of fireworks in the skies... *D' you think the staff are hot down there under the fireworks? It must be an awesome view though! *We've gotta come here again! Let's make it a yearly tradition, Player! *I gotta try the goldfish scooping! Please~? Please please please~? *I gotta do the raffle! That game I've been talking about is the top prize! We can finally play it together! 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types